


Shall You Be My Lesbian Vampire Girlfriend?

by emo_messiah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alocoholism, Best Friends to Lovers, Butch - Freeform, Butch!Frank, Cheating, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Banter, Neopronouns, No Smut, Nonbinary!Gerard, Polyamory, Sapphic, Smoking, emily dickinson - Freeform, lesbian!frank, lesbian!gerard, nonbinary lesbians, nonbinary!frank, vampire!Gerard, virginia woolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_messiah/pseuds/emo_messiah
Summary: The they/she nonbinary butch lesbian Frank Iero has been best friends with Gerard Vampire Way, a vam/they/she lesbian, for over fifteen years since elementary school. Gerard once again fucked up vamps monogamous relationship with Ray Toro, vamps lesbian girlfriend. To forget how much of a lesbian disaster vam is, Gerard demands Frank take an unknown quiz of 36 questions from a New York Times article, little do they know, determines if you are able to fall in love with someone.Gerard's most preferred pronouns are vam/vamp/vamps/vamps/vampself so that’s how vam is referred to through the fic.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 36 Questions That Could Lead to Lesbian Love

**Author's Note:**

> Content / Trigger Warnings: Reclaim the d-slur a lot (the author is a lesbian), Alcoholism, Smoking, Addiction, Homophobia (not a lot mentioned), Transphobia (not a lot mentioned), Sex Mentioned (no smut though)
> 
> The New York Times article I based the fic on: https://www.nytimes.com/2015/01/09/style/no-37-big-wedding-or-small.html

“Don’t speak, Gerard. Wait until you hear what I have to say,” whispered Frank, hunched over. They riffled through their wine cupboard. Gerard drank an entire bottle of red wine within the hour. Vam only drank wine the colour of blood, red, while vam worked to acquire a taste for real blood.

Frank continued, “It is quite true that I have worshipped you with far more romance of feeling than someone should ever give their friend. Somehow I have never loved a man. I suppose I have never had the time.”

Gerard was not in their small kitchen to hear their love confession. Fifteen years into this lesbian friendship and vam never found out about Frank’s unrequited love.

Frank picked a bottle of shiraz red wine. ~~~~

They adjusted their greyish-green t-shirt in the reflection of the oven. Shaved head. Lip ring. Tattoos. Nose Ring. Ear stretcher. Black jean shorts.

Out of habit, checked the flatness of their chest, they had top surgery a few months ago. No need to binder anymore. Gerard arrived unexpected; they had no time to change into something more elegant.

Frank walked into the living room bottle in hand. Gerard’s oil paintings hung on each wall of the room.

A painting of Frank and Gerard camping next to a river on summer break in college. Gerard dumped by yet another girlfriend and the solitude of the forest a worthy antidote.

Large abstract painting of organic vibrant pink and orange strokes. Gerard said the work was lesbianism in its purist form.

Another of life study of Frank in Gerard art studio in art school. Frank awoke and found vamp painting at six am. Vam demanded to paint the expression on their face.

An incomplete painting of Gerard making out with all vamps friends including Frank. The painting was over five meters wide and one meter tall, took up the entire wall. The strokes thick and loose. Colours bold and bright. Lesbianism on a canvas.

The coffee table had stack of books in the centre including, _To The Lighthouse_ by _Virginia Woolf_ and _The Complete Works of Emily Dickinson_. An Empty bottle of red wine. Two empty wine glasses.

Gerard lay on the brown couch. Vamps feet dangling off the edge. Black three-inch platform boots with silver bats kicked to the floor. Fish net covered vamps legs.

Gerard wore a long black trench coat with dark silver thread embroidered in a floral pattern. Collar stuck up around vamps neck. Some days vam would bind, but not today. Black corset with silked laced down the middle. Under neath, black satin mini dress, with a thin shoulder straps, fell to vamps upper thigh.

Pale white foundation. Smudged eyeliner. Bleach blonde unwashed hair fell over vamps eyes. Vam were to dye it neon red in the coming days.

Gerard held vamps phone.

Frank opened the new bottle of wine and filled both their glasses. Gerard looked at them and grinned. Sat up crossed legged. Placed vamps phone in vamps lap and picked up vamps wine glass.

Frank placed the bottle on the coffee table and sat next to Gerard. Vam stuck out vamps tongue and grinned. Drank a mouth full of wine. Inched closer to them.

“Thank you, Frankie,” said Gerard and took another sip of wine.

Gerard inched closer to Frank again. Both their thighs touched. Vamps hand brushed their shaved head.

Gerard smiled wider, “It’s so prickly. You look so cute, Frankie.”

Gerard fiddled with the hem of Frank’s green t-shirt. Vamps hand moved and touched their top surgery scars through their shirt.

“Gerard, what are you doing?” muttered Frank. Drunk Gerard was the ultimate lesbian whore. Vam would fuck any woman or nonbinary person on sight.

Gerard’s eyes flickered to Frank’s lips and leaned in.

Frank grabbed vamps wrist and said, “No, Gee, don’t…”

Gerard frowned and huffed, “Frankie, it’s been ages since we fucked.”

_Years_. Gerard was Frank’s first; first crush, first kiss, first fuck, first coming out, first love. Gerard never wanted more than what they had. They were best lesbian friends, g _al pals._

Frank let go of vamps wrist, “We can’t.”

“Why not, Frankie? I’m a lesbian, you’re a lesbian. Let’s be lesbians together.”

“Why do I need to remind you have a girlfriend?”

Gerard grinned, “What if I masturbate and you watch? That’s not cheating, right?”

Whoreism lesbian Gerard at vamps finest.

Frank glared, “You are _not_ masturbating in my apartment.”

Gerard sipped vamps wine. Shuffled and leaned vamps head against Frank’s shoulder.

Gerard said, “I hate monogamy.”

“Then be polyamorous.”

Gerard sighed, “I love Ray too much. I don’t want to lose her.”

Ray Toro, a fortune teller, medium and general lesbian witch by day. By night, Gerard’s girlfriend of over three years. They have broken up twelve times. Somehow, they always got back together.

“Don’t cheat then. Keep your vagina in your pants.”

Gerard took another sip of wine, “Women are so fucking cute, though. All of them. I want to fuck them all.”

“You have to decide between Ray or polyamory.”

Gerard intertwined vamps finger with Frank’s, “Why can’t I have both?”

“Not everyone is polyamorous.”

“I know, Frankie. I’m so bad at it.”

“Being a vampire girlfriend? I _know._ ”

Gerard glared at Frank and punched them in the arm. They laughed and sipped their wine.

“I am an _excellent_ vampire girlfriend, thank you very much.”

“You’re so good at it that you tried to fuck me a minute ago, for no reason other than your show off your whoreism.”

“Shut up, Frankie. You have the good life, your polyam.”

“Oh, I’m _sorry_. I’m Gerard Vampire Way and I have a ghastly problem that I’m so fucking attractive that every women and enby I meet has the overwhelming desire to fuck me. What a _struggle_.”

“It is!”

“I’m polyam and no one wants to fuck me, Gee. No one!”

“At least no one will break up with you for fucking Gabe and Haley and many other hot sapphics. I was at a fucking lesbian sex party. What was I going to do stand and watch?”

“You’re monogamous. Why were you at a sex party?”

“Because I’m a drunk lesbian whore, Frankie! Did these fifteen years of friendship mean nothing to you?”

“Enough to know that you and Ray aren’t meant for each other.”

Harsh, but true.

Gerard turned and stuck vamps tongue out “Fuck you, Frankie. I love her.”

“Yet you keep cheating.”

“Why am I the bad lesbian?”

“You’re the cheater. The heart breaker. You can’t be in a healthy monogamous relationship when you keep fucking every lesbian in sight.”

Gerard sighed and took an aggressive sip of vamps wine, “I hate you.”

“I’m right.”

“Console me, Frankie! That’s what lesbian friends do.”

“This mean butch dyke tells it as it is. Get your lesbian vampire act together.”

“How do I convince Ray to be polyam?”

“Gerard, stop fucking other women or move on. Stop playing with Ray’s heart.”

Gerard sighed. Sipped wine. Opened vamps phone, “Enough Ray talk for the night.”

Gerard shuffled closer to Frank and they put their arm around vamp.

“Frankie, can you do something for me?” Gerard typed on vamps phone.

“Anything.”

“I’m going to ask you some very random questions and both of us to answer them.”

“Shoot.”

Gerard looked down at vamps phone, “ _Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?_ ”

“Is this a BuzzFeed quiz? Do I have options?”

“Any answer you want.”

“What is it?”

Gerard smiled, “I’ll tell you at the end. Trust me, it will be worth it.”

“You know everything about me, Gee. Who do you think I would choose?”

Gerard’s eyes turned to _The Complete Poems of Emily Dickinson_ on the coffee table, “The Lesbian queen herself, Emily Dickinson.”

Emily Dickinson was an American lesbian poet in the nineteenth century. The love of her life was Susie Gilbert her childhood best friends and they were lovers until death. A lesbian who uses both feminine and masculine language to describe herself, a lesbian who used both she and he pronouns. Both butch lesbians. An icon of lesbianism, masculinity and femininity all interwove together.

Frank smiled, “Emily is love of my life. She better be open to a throuple with Susie. I will make her.”

A throuple is the term for a polyamorous relationship of three people; a couple plus one.

“I couldn’t make Ray polyam.”

“Gerard, I possess a certain level of butch lesbian charm that you don’t have. I’m a mean butch dyke, people do what I say willingly.”

“You’re grand plan is to bully Emily into a throuple?”

“In the afterlife, yes. I will become the co-lesbian-queen with Emily and Susie.”

Gerard cackled, “Do you know who I would pick?”

“David Bowie.”

“Am I that predictable?”

“Lesbian Davie Bowie is your aesthetic. You dress like that even when we go to the supermarket.”

“Thank you, I try. Next question. _Would you like to be famous? In what way_?”

“I see you as a famous oil painter one day.”

“You’re meant to answer for yourself!”

“That’s dull since I know me. More fun to guess your answers. You deserve to hang in the _Guggenheim_ and _Tate Morden_.”

“The dream. You will be a famous lesbian poet. The contemporary Emily Dickinson.”

“Damn right I will. My butch charms would sway lesbians to read my work.”

“You should publish a poetry collection.”

“I need attention for that, Gerard. Poets don’t sell by luck.”

“Get the attention. On instagram, on tumblr, on live journal, wherever gay poets thrive.”

“You should apply for a gallery.”

“I don’t paint much anymore.”

“You’re too busy fucking the entirety of the sapphics in New York City to leave any time for art.”

“Fucking is so fun though.”

“So is cheating?”

Gerard scowled, “No more Ray talk.”

“You can’t escape her forever—”

“Next question. _Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?_ ”

“Depends how drunk you are.”

Gerard grinned, “Alcohol give me confidence.”

“Alcohol make you unstable.”

“Stop attacking me, Frankie. You never rehearse? You go sober?”

“People can tell when your drunk, Gerard. I don’t call people when I’m drunk. I work in a fucking office; they would fire me if I did.”

“Suck to be you. I must turn up high to work.”

Gerard worked at a hippie alternative medicine and remedies store, _Thank You For The Venom._ A conspicuous front from a drug business. Everyone who went in was high at all hours of the day.

“And get paid fuck all.”

“No need to rub it in, I’m poor. Next question. _What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?_ ”

“For you? Smoking, fucking, drinking.”

“Frankie, I do that every day!”

“Case and point.”

“Do you only see me as alcoholism, whoreism and lesbianism?”

“Gee, you don’t do much else to counteract that.”

Gerard huffed. Finished vamps glass of wine. Vam reached for the wine bottle on the table. Frank grabbed vamps wrist.

Frank said, “You’re drunk.”

“I am not!”

“You drunk a whole wine bottle on your own.” Lesbian gods only know how much alcohol Gerard had before arriving at Frank’s apartment.

Frank took the glass from vamps hand. Placed it on the coffee table. Gerard scowled and leaned vamps head on their chest.

Gerard said, “That’s not the perfect day for me. I’ve always wanted to go to _Musée de l'Orangerie_ with my girlfriend.”

_Musée de l'Orangerie_ a gallery in Paris that specially built to hang eight of Claude Monet paintings of water lilies, in different seasons, different times of the day. Each painting two meters tall and over eleven meters longs. Painted towards the end of Monet’s life. The gallery has expanded since the early twentieth century and housed other impressionist and modern artists such as Paul Cézanne, André Derain, Paul Gauguin and Marie Laurencin.

Gerard spoke of this gallery often.

Gerard continued, “I imagined we would go together, but when it’s the cheapest and some weird hour of the morning, no one is there to bother us. It’s only us and Monet.”

“No sex, drugs or alcohol?”

“I do those any day,” Gerard touched a rip in Frank’s shorts. “What’s your perfect day?”

“Won’t you guess?”

“Frankie, you do the same things every day. I have no idea what your perfect day unless its visiting Emily Dickinson house.”

Frank laughed, “If I could, I would buy Emily’s house.”

Gerard smirked, “You need a Susie first.”

“I’m waiting for a sapphic that let me write them lesbian love poetry every day.”

“Any sapphic would be honoured.”

“I don’t know what my perfect day would be. Spending it with the one I love.”

_Gerard_. Every day with Gerard close to perfect. Perfect would entail vamp being their vampire lesbian girlfriend. If only…

“Okay, you fucking sap.”

“You’re want to take your lesbian girlfriend, Ray, to Paris!”

“I didn’t say kiss on the Eiffel fucking tower!”

“Nor did I.”

“Yours is too vague.”

“It’s my answer.”

“I want a _real_ answer. Where would you go?”

Frank took a small sip of wine and pondered, “I live deep in the solidate of the forest in a cottage with my joyfriend. Picnic by the lake. Stroll in the forest in the moonlight. Somewhere no soul would find us.”

Frank wrote an unsent letter to Gerard about this once. Some dreams would never come true.

“I love your cottagecore end game.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Next Question. _When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?_ ”

“This is easy, Gerard. You sung to yourself when I left the room.”

“What? Well… How did you know that?”

“You always sing when no ones around. This apartment is so small.”

“Bigger than mine.”

“You live in a closet in Pete’s basement.”

“It’s a vampire _coffin_ , actually.”

“My _mistake_. Move back in with Ray.”

“We are not talking about Ray tonight!”

“She is your girlfriend.”

“We are talking about _you_. Frankie, I bet you sing all the time at home.”

“I sing and dance and I’m proud of it. I have no shame that I’m a fucking homo.”

Gerard cackled, “Next Question—”

“How many are there?”

Gerard scrolled on vamps phone, “We have only done five. There are many more. Next Question! This is a fun one. _If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?_ ”

“You would be a sexy vampire until your ninety.”

“How do you know me so well?”

“Our _psychic_ lesbian connection.”

“You would keep mind. Write your fucking lesbian poems forever.”

“That’s why I’m a butch and you’re a fem.”

“Are you saying I’m dumb?”

“I have intellect and my looks will age handsomely, while you’re a bimbo.”

Gerard poked their tummy, “Oi! Frankie!”

“Am I wrong?”

Gerard glared up at Frank and back down at vamps phone, “The next one is an even funnier one. _Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?_ ”

“You will die overdosing during lesbian sex.”

“Why am I only a drunk lesbian slut to you?”

“Yes, Gee, that’s all you do with your life.”

“You’ll die of fucking lung cancer. You smoke too much.”

“So, do you.”

“I mainly smoke weed now. You smoke nicotine, it will kill you.”

“Didn’t realise you were so concerned.”

“Of course, I am! Frankie, with your _vast_ intellect you might not think a simple bimbo like me wouldn’t have the ability to have complex emotions, but I’m terrified of you dying of cancer.”

Frank traced the outline of Gerard’s shoulder with their fingers, “That’s years away, Gee. We’re twenty-four.”

“I must be one the one to die first!”

Gerard was the reckless lesbian. If one had to guess who would be the first to die Gerard was the more likely candidate.

“I don’t want to attend your funeral.”

In the same way, Emily Dickinson had to attend Susie Gilbert when Susie died first. That broke Emily.

“I want us to grow old together. We will be forced to be in nursing homes. Lose our marbles together. Play bingo together. Knit together. Talk about when we were young. Forget who our family are but we will have each other.”

“You’re thought of this a lot.”

“Thus, stop smoking.”

“I’m trying.”

“Try harder.”

“You should drink less alcohol. Go to AA meeting. Don’t to get alcohol poisoning. We will live that nursing home dream of yours.”

“I’ll be fine, Frankie. Next question. _Name three things you and your p— other person appear to have in common_.”

“Lesbianism. Dykism. Homosexualism”

“You said gay three different ways!”

“And that’s a fourth.”

“I reject that answer. I want a better one.”

“How? Gerard, that’s the most iconic lesbian statement I’ve made all day.”

“I want three things. First, lesbian.”

Parts of Gerard and Frank were opposite. Extrovert and introvert. ‘Monogamous’ and polyamorous. Unstable and stable. However, other parts were so similar, they came full circle.

“Second, we’re artist.”

“A poet and a painter. We would make an exciting couple.”

“Third, both polyam.”

“I am not polyam!”

Frank laughed, “ _Yet_.”

“We have many other things in common, movies, music, books, art.”

“We both know that, Gerard. You are polyamorous. Cheating on your girlfriend and her forgiving you wont make her polyam.”

“Next Question _. For what in your life do you feel most grateful?”_

“For you fucking all the bitches.”

Gerard poked Frank hard in the stomach, “I am more than a slut!”

Frank laughed, “You’re the most grateful for it.”

“No, I am not.”

“What? Shots of vodka?”

“As much as I love vodka, it’s not the thing I’m most grateful for.”

“Weed? Ray?”

“Why are they in the same category?”

“I should have said Ray first, but I couldn’t resist a good whore joke.”

“I’m most grateful for having a brother like Mikey.”

“That’s a good answer. I feel bad for making a whore joke.”

“You should, Frankie, you should. You are most grateful for having a mother like Linda.”

_Gerard_. That Frank’s real answer. Even if vam was only a lesbian friend for the rest of their life. Most grateful for vam always by their side.

“I do love my mum,” said Frank. Linda was supposed to be their answer and had not planned to declare their love for Gerard in this moment.

“I haven’t seen her in months. Is she dating anyone new? How are her chickens? Did she ever finishing watching the L word? I have to talk to her about how hot Shane is.”

Linda _knows_. Frank never told her. She worked it out. The first person to know. She loved Gerard regardless of vamps joyfriend, however, she would love Gerard as a vamp-in-law.

Gerard added, “Such a shame she is your mother because she is hot milf—”

“No!”

“—and I’m a sexy vampire.”

Gerard would have fucked Linda if Frank did not forbid it.

“I hate this conversation. What the fuck is next question.”

“ _If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?_ ”

“Does this mean within capitalism or can I say abolish capitalism thus I lived under socialism? Or is that cheating?”

“Mood. But without having a permanent international proletariat revolution.”

Frank laughed, “For you, your parents not being homophobic or transphobic. Them not having a perpetual tantrum about your lesbianism.”

“Or my vampirism. I am a sexy vampire. What is so hard to understand?”

“You are! Who wouldn’t want a vamp child?”

“That’s my gender, lesbian vampire. For you, you got daddy issues.”

“If only my mum had ever fallen love with someone who loved her.”

“She should try lesbianism.”

“That’s what I told her. She said she doesn’t like women like _that_.”

“That’s because she hasn’t fucked me yet.”

“Next!”

Gerard cackled, “ _Take four minutes and tell your p— friend your life story in as much detail as possible_.”

“Gerard, we already know each other’s life stories. We lived them with each other. Next question.”

“I love this next one. _If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?_ ”

“You would be an actual lesbian vampire.”

“Fuck yeah! Biting all the dyke’s necks and sucking their sweet lesbian blood.”

“You can do that now. Buy sharp fangs.”

“I’m wearing fangs right now.” Gerard turned to Frank and showed vamps fangs. Specially made for Gerard’s month, they looked like vamps real teeth. Frank bought them as a birthday present, vam had not removed them since.

“I mean ones that could pierce skin and drink Ray’s blood.”

“That’s how I came get her ba— Wait no Ray talk!”

“I’m full of great vampire ideas.”

“You would choose to the speak to the dead. You would speak to Emily Dickinson.”

“Tell her all my secrets.”

“I know all your secrets!”

If only Gerard did, what would life be like?

“That point of secrets, Gerard, is that you don’t know them.”

“Tell me one thing I don’t know about you.”

“I eat porridge for breakfast.”

“Ew, why? You hate porridge.”

“When I was eighteen, I’m twenty-four now, Gerard.”

“How did I not know this?”

“You are always sleeping through the morning.”

“You wake up at the ungodly and most un-lesbian hour of six am every day. It’s the most cishet thing you do.”

“More of sunlight to do lesbians things.”

“I’m a vampire, sunlight burns me.”

Frank laughed, “How silly of me to forget.”

Gerard was a night owl. Only works at night shifts. Sleeps through the day. Parties and raves all night. Determined to live the lesbian vampire life.

“Next question. _If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know_?”

“You would know how you looked through the decades.”

“You think I’m that vain?”

Frank laughed, “Go to be prepared to fuck those bitches.”

Gerard cackled. Vam moved vamps head on Frank’s lap. Vamps feet dangled over the other edge of the couch.

“I already know my future.”

“Did Ray tell you?”

Frank never believed in astrology or witchcraft. Gerard became obsessed after vam started dating Ray. Taro Cards. Crystal Balls. Fortune Telling. All of it. Lesbian witch and lesbian vampire that was Ray and Gerard relationship.

“Cottagecore.”

“My dream is cottagecore get your own.”

“That’s the lesbian dream.”

“Thus, my dream, Gee. Get a different lesbian dream.”

“You would like to know who you will spend the rest of your life with.”

Their heart would break if it wasn’t Gerard. It wouldn’t be Gerard. Not knowing their future gave them hope, however, false it may be.

“I hate not having a primary partner.”

Frank was polyamorous. One could be in love with multiple people, have multiple romantic or sexual relationships at once. They wanted Gerard to be one of them. Their primary one.

“Come to a lesbian sex party with me.”

“Gerard, those aren’t the sort of lesbians I want to marry.”

“Your loss. Next Question. _Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?”_

Frank dreamed of Gerard.

They woke up at five am every day to glaze at body of Gerard Vampire Way. Flesh sculptured from marble by the famous Baroque sculptor _Gian Lorenzo Bernini_. Draped in a black silk grown.

Frank wrote lesbian poetry about Gerard, their lesbian love, dyke beauty, sapphic adventures, until the sun rose. Vam complained that they interrupted vamps slumber. Vam forget all about it when they recited their lesbian poems. Lesbian sex before they went to work and vam went to vamps studio to paint.

Frank arrived home from a day of monotonous office work and cuddled Gerard. Watched bad horror movies and complained about homophobia as all the gay characters died. Vam drew them as they watched movies. They wept over the lesbian love of each charcoal stroke.

They kissed Gerard. Begun at vamps lips and trailing down vamps chest to vamps vagina. They fucked Gerard again. They declared how much they loved vamp until they feel asleep in each other’s arms.

Frank’s dream only ever a wild lesbian fantasy.

“Frankie?” asked Gerard and poked their tummy.

“What?”

“What do I dream for?”

“I don’t know, Gerard, you seem to do everything you want.”

“I want to go to Paris.”

“That’s because your poor.”

“Poorness is stopping me. For you dating someone, falling in love with someone. Not having a causal relationship and its because you’re not over her.”

There was this vamp/they/she Frank was not over.

“Her?”

“ _Laura_.”

Laura Jane Grace, Frank’s most recent ex-girlfriend. Broke up with Frank because they were too in love with Gerard and not enough with her. Perhaps, she had a point.

They did love Laura once and then somehow their love vanish. She deserved a joyfriend that loved her. Frank could no longer give her that. They occasionally slept with each other but never romantic.

Frank mumbled, “Next question?”

Frank feared that every relationship would be like how Laura and theirs ended. Their love for Gerard meant they would never love anyone else the same way.

“ _What is the greatest accomplishment of your life_?”

“Coming out.”

“For both of us. We both live the great dyke life.”

“Next.”

“ _What do you value most in a friendship?”_

“For you? Someone vam can fuck when vamp demands it and not tell vamps girlfriend a thing.”

“Oi! Well excuse me that my friends are all so hot. I want to fuck them all!”

“Why do I have to remind you that you’re in a monogamous relationship constantly.”

“What I value most is someone who I can tell anything to, that won’t leave when I fuck up because I’m a lesbian mess most of the time.”

“ _All_. But I value that same.”

“Why do you have secrets from me?”

“Are you still going on about the porridge?”

“Yes! How did I not know this?”

“It’s not exactly the most thrilling information. Next Question.” Frank’s hand played the lace on Gerard’s corset.

“ _What is your most treasured memory_?”

Frank smirked, “I know exactly what it is.”

Gerard eyes when wide, “Frankie, no! Don’t you dare say it!”

“When you tried to steal the _Vincent van Gogh_ from the _Guggenheim_.”

In Gerard’s last year of art school, drunk lesbian Gerard thought it was marvellous idea to attempt to remove the painting _Mountains at Saint-Rémy_ by _Vincent Van Gogh_ from the wall to hang it on vamp own dorm room.

“I do not treasure that memory!”

“I do. _Fondly_. Demanded that you do three shots of vodka in the _Guggenheim_ bathroom. Only the lesbian gods know what the fuck else you were on—”

Gerard placed their hand on vamp forehead, “Frankie, I told you never to speak of this again.”

“…Everything fine at first. We admired the artworks. We stopped at the Van Gogh. You simply walked over the security line. Alarm bells went off—”

“Frankie, no…”

“Fucking walked and grabbed this Van Gogh as if it wasn’t worth tens of millions of dollars.”

“Let’s forget about this please. It wasn’t me. I was in a bad place.”

“The cops arrested you! I had to wait in the police station. Thank god they only fined you. A ridiculously expensive fine but you could have been sent you to jail.”

“For trying to steal a painting?”

“Cops and rich people are bastards. Don’t underestimate them.”

“How is this my most treasured memory? It’s one of my traumatic ones.”

Frank laughed, “Gerard, it’s my most _treasured_ memory. Hilarious looking back. Not fun in the moment.”

“Mines when I came out as a lesbian for the first time which was to you.”

Gerard came out as a lesbian to Frank one day after high school when they were fifteen. Vam painted Frank’s lips with purple lip gloss. Vam kissed them. The kiss didn’t last long, less than a second. The first time Frank kissed anyone and meant everything to them. Frank had not realised they were in love with Gerard yet. They thought vam was objectively the most beautiful person they had ever laid eyes upon.

Gerard confessed vamps lesbianism. Frank declared they were bisexual. They had not discovered the idea of compulsory heterosexuality. They both wept about being lesbian disasters for the rest of the day.

“Why do you have a good answer?”

“Someone has to take this quiz seriously.”

“What this quiz is about, lets get to know each other? Gerard, I already know you.”

“It’s leading somewhere I promise. Next Question. _What is your most terrible memory_?”

“My most treasure is your worst.”

“Yes! That’s why it can’t be your answer!”

“You can’t decide for me, Gee, that’s the point of this quiz.”

Gerard rolled vamps eyes, “Yours is when Laura broke up with you.”

Even though Laura breaking up with them was hard, nothing compared to their worst.

Seventeenth birthday Halloween party. Frank lost their virginity to Gerard. Frank and Gerard both very drunk. They asked vamp if vam had thought of dating them. Vam said vam had never considered it before and move on as if they hadn’t even asked vamp out.

Shattered their lesbian heart. This memory soured and rotted as their love grew stronger for Gerard.

Gerard said, “Sorry, Frankie. Next! _If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?”_

Frank felt attacked by these questions.

“You would live in Paris. Starving artist and all. Who cares because you will be dead in a year.”

“I would love to live there but my French is awful and its so expensive. My only chance is seducing very sexy Parisian lesbians with my vampiric charms and being invited to a sexy lesbian Paris commune.”

“You could do that now.”

Gerard grinned, “Only if you were to join me, Frankie.”

“Sounds more fun that my life.”

“There are many things, Frankie, you could change about your life. Date romantically again. Come Lesbian nightclubbing with me. Quit your job. Become a full-time poet and work with me in the hippie _Venom_ store. We get paid shit all. But we could have fun being be high lesbains together.”

“I would quit my job.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I would be broke without it. I like living in this apartment on my own.”

“Isn’t it so lonely?”

“You crash on my couch three times a week.”

“But that’s only me.”

“Who else do I need?”

“A joyfriend?” If only their joyfriend was Gerard.

“If only but I’m not the lesbian everyone falls in love with.”

“No one falls for you because you never fucking leave your house. Or else you would have a line of women wanting to fuck you.”

“I do leave me house and where are the women, Gerard?”

“Come lesbian clubbing with this vampire. I’ll find you many lesbians that will fall in love with you.”

“Next Question.”

“ _What does friendship mean to you_?”

“Asking vamps best friend mysterious quiz questions at one am on a Friday night and vamp trying steal all their alcohol.”

Gerard laughed, “The best friend instead of genuinely answering the questions, they bully vamp.”

Frank’s fingertips traced a line on vamps stomach, “You’re too easy to bully, Gerard.”

“I know I’m a lesbian disaster. Next question. _What roles do love and affection play in your life?_ ”

“What does that even mean?”

The lack of Gerard loving Frank?

“You’re loved by your friends and family. You show it by paying for my fine when I got arrested for stealing the Van Gogh painting.”

Frank laughed, “I thought you didn’t want to talk about that.”

“I don’t but you’re the reason why I could pay rent that month.”

“See, Gerard, I’m a good person and not a butch bully.”

“You would punch someone in the gut because of a minor disagreement, but, you bought them a bottle of wine last week, so, you declare you’re a good person and not a bully.”

“Its only you, Gee. You’re the lesbian I pick on.”

“Thanks, Frankie, makes me feel a whole lot better.”

Frank laughed, “Next question.”

“ _Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your… friend. Share a total of five items each._ No double ups.”

“Lesbianism.”

Gerard glared, “I wanted to pick that!”

“Too late.”

“Your poetry.”

“Your fashion.”

“That’s rather shallow?”

Gerard dressed like a demon from the deepest flames of hell that disguised themselves as an attractive lesbian vampire seductress.

“More than you’re pretty. Your fashion is you, a sexy lesbian vampire.”

Gerard blushed, “Thank you, Frankie. I love your tattoos.”

“Your paintings.”

Gerard fingers brushed against Frank’s green shirt over their top surgery scars, “Your chest.”

“My flat chest if one of my defining features.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“So beautiful that I have lost all sensation in my nipples.”

Gerard’s giggled, “Your turn.”

“Your fearlessness.”

“I’m not fearless.”

“You’re a nonbinary vampire lesbian who prefers vam/vamp the most. Everyone knows this about you if they like it or not. How is that not fearless? My mum doesn’t know I hate being called Francesca and prefer Frank.”

“If you invite me to dinner at Linda’s, we can tell her together. I suppose it’s my turn. I love that you never leave despite the fact I’m an awful fucking lesbian mess.”

“Gee, you’re not awful. Why would I ever leave?”

“I’m a heartbreaker. Cheater. Terrible lesbian girlfriend. Depressed all the time. Probably any alcoholic.”

“You’re the definition of an alcoholic.”

“Shut up!”

“You’re my best friend so you must me doing something right.”

Gerard rolled vamps eyes, “One more thing.”

“How in ways how predictable but how unpredictable you are. You’re wild. I love that you’re not afraid to do the unexcepted.”

“Your eyebrows.”

“My eyebrows?”

“Yes, I love them.”

“They are in the top five thing you like about me?”

“I would die for your eyebrows.”

“How can you die for eyebrows?”

“I would for yours. Next Question. _How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s?_ ”

“Your parents wanted a cishet traditionally feminine girl and they got a vampire child.”

Gerard flexed vamps fangs, “My earlier childhood was more stable than yours though. Shit got fucking wild when I was teen. You lived through the divorce.”

“I like to think of it as character building.”

“How the fuck was it character building? You were six, you had no character to build.”

Frank laughed, “Looking back I can see it would have been worse if they were together. Sometimes I have no clue why my mum married my dad and then I realise she was pregnant with me and she thought you had to.”

“I hate the nuclear family.”

“Ahem.”

“Next Question. _How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?_ ”

“We going to talk about mummy issues now?”

“Yes.”

“You have so many, Gerard.”

“Tell me about it! Why couldn’t my mother just leave me alone. She called me today at nine am. Of course, I didn’t answer because I worked to the nightshift, so she sent a gang of Italian cousins to knock on my door who of course all deadname me and told me about how womanly I should be. She wanted to tell me that Maria told her I looked like a slut and want to conform if I was indeed a literal whore.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That I fuck bitches.”

“You do.”

“Now she is trying to get me to date a boy called Anthony. All I know is that he plays soccer, is Italian, very tall and calls everyone ‘ _bro’_.”

“He’ll get freaked the fuck out when he sees you.”

“Exactly. I strive to scare all the heteros. Linda is an icon so no mummy issues for you, just daddy issues.”

“Why are your right.”

“Next Question. _Make three true “we” statements each. For instance, “We are both in this room feeling ...”_ ”.

“We are both lesbianism.”

“We are both very sexy.”

“We are both handsome homos.”

Gerard cackled, “ _Complete this sentence: “I wish I had someone with whom I could share ..._ ”

“I wish I had someone with whom I could share the rest of my life with.”

“You and me both.”

“You have Ray.”

“I told you no Ray talk! Next Question. _If you were going to become a close friend with this person, please share what would be important for them to know_.”

“I eat for porridge for breakfast.”

“Who eats porridge! You can choose anything you want, and you choose porridge.”

“Yes, I love porridge. I’ll make it for you tomorrow when you wake up at three pm.”

“If you didn’t know me than I would have to tell you that I’m a literal sexy lesbian vampire.”

“You are.”

Gerard blushed, “Thank you. Next Question _. Tell your partn— friend what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met_.”

“Which we did. Next.”

“ _Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life_.”

“Van Gogh stealing.”

“Why will I never live that down. When you dated Joe for two years even though you had come out as lesbian.”

“Gee, don’t remind me. Remember that we fucked. I lay on the bed like a starfish.”

Gerard cackled with laughter, “How often?”

“Multiple times a week. I never came once. I thought sex sucked. I was confused why sex was only fun with you.”

Gerard smirked, “And you still wonder.”

“ _Sure_ , Gee, no one could ever live up to fucking you.” Which was true but Gerard didn’t have to know that.

“Next Question. _When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself_?”

“I bet you cried over how hot Corin Tucker and Carrie Brownstein are last night and that you would never be able to date them.”

Corin Tucker and Carrie Brownstein are both vocalist and guitar for the riot grrrl punk band Sleater-Kinney. They dated each other in the ninety.

Gerard glared, “I want a punk rock girlfriend, Frankie. What’s better than one, then two punk girlfriends.”

“I don’t understand why you are not polyam. You would be dating half the sapphics in New York City.”

“I said not Ray talk! I don’t know the last time you cried, Frankie, do you ever cry?”

“Because I’m a mean butch dyke?”

“Yes! Can anything break you? I weep often. Good for the soul.”

Frank did not cry often, on the rare occasion that they did it was over the beauty of Emily and Susie’s relationship. Frank wanted what they had. They may have cried over a certain vamp/they/she. Emphasise on _may_.

“I’m sure it is.”

“You express more emotions, Frankie. Even mean butch dykes have emotions. Sometimes I have no idea how you truly feel. Next question. _Tell your friend something that you like about them already_.”

“Some of these questions are similar.”

“They were designed for people who don’t know each other well.”

“Why are we taking the quiz?”

Gerard stuck vamps tongue out, “Next Question. _What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about_?”

“Depends on context, who is telling the joke and how it told.”

“I agree. Some cishets need to learn to shut their fucking mouths. Next. _Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?_ ”

“You would save your clothes. But you should save your art.”

“I never look at my art.”

“I look at your art often.”

“That’s because there is nothing else on your wall but my art. There’s not much else to look at.”

“Exactly how I want it.”

“You would save my art?”

“And my poems, some I have wrote in my journal.”

Frank didn’t add the box of unsent love letters and poems that they wrote to Gerard over the years. Yearning without the resolution.

“You must read them all to me one day.”

“Maybe. Next.”

“ _Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?_ ”

“For you Mikey, it would break you.”

“Linda, it would break you too. Next Question. _Share a personal problem and ask your p— your friend’s advice on how they might handle it. Also, ask your friend to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen_.”

“The way I’ve trying to convince you to be polyam.”

“Maybe that’s not my question.”

“Then what is it?”

Gerard looked at the ceiling. Vamps eyes traced the cracks and lingered on the stains. Vam fiddled with the threading on vamps collar. Vamps breath loud and deep.

Frank asked, “Are you okay?”

Gerard gave no eye contact, “How do you tell someone that means so much to you, the world to you, a deep secret that might make or break the relationship?”

“Can I ask who is it? Your mum? Mikey? Ray?”

“Could be all of them… or none of them. I can’t tell you. I want advice in general.”

“If it’s about someone you cheated on Ray with. She deserves to know. If it’s trying to come out to your mum again as a nonbinary lesbian, then you don’t have to. You don’t owe her that.”

“Those are some of my problems but it’s not _this_ problem.”

“Can you tell me what the secret is?”

“I can’t.”

“Is it bad?”

“I feel that it is. Maybe I shouldn’t have kept for this long.”

“How long?”

“Too many years.”

“Gee, it’s hard to give you advice if you won’t tell me what the secret is and who you have kept it from.”

“I can’t.”

Frank didn’t know what Gerard did, too many wild things at parties, raves or whatever else vam attended. Frank wasn’t surprised vam had many secrets.

“I say they deserve to know, only if its safe to tell them. If it’s important enough to ask me for vague enough and not tell me what the secret is, then they deserve to know.”

Gerard sighed and look back at Frank, “Why are you right. Let this lesbian disaster give you advice.”

Frank sipped the last of their glass of wine and asked the only questioned they needed advice for.

“How do you tell someone you’re in love with them?”

Gee smirked, “Frankie! You’re in love?”

“Hence my question.”

“Who is it? I must know!”

“You didn’t tell me who your secret was about.”

“But I’m your best lesbian friend!”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Why not? Do I know them?”

Frank sighed, “Yes, you know them.”

“This is so exciting! Are you moving on from Laura? How did you never tell me about this?”

“I’ve never told anyone.”

“You must tell me.”

“Then tell me who your secret was about.”

Gerard huffed, “Fine. We both can’t. I will guess. Are you dating? Do they have a joyfriend? Are you just gal pals?”

“We are not dating. They do have a joyfriend. Yes, we are just fucking gal pals forever.”

“When did you fall in love them?”

“From the moment I met them.”

“When was that?”

“Many years ago.”

“How the fuck did I not know about this? You’ve been secretly in love for years.”

“I suppose I have.”

“Can I try to guess them?”

“No.”

“How well do I know them? Do I hang out with them often? Are they polyam? They must be polyam, so that narrows the list of sapphics down.”

“I’m not answering those questions.”

“You never told them you love them?”

“I tired once we were both drunk at a party, well I was very drunk. They imply they didn’t feel the same way about me. That was years ago.”

“I’m so sorry Frankie. That’s rough. How could someone not fall in love with you? You’re very loveable.”

Frank wanted to yell vamp fuck you. Gerard was the one that wouldn’t fall in love with them.

Frank glared, “I suppose not to them.”

“I refuse to believe that. Have you told them sober?”

“I don’t know how.”

“Are you close?”

Frank smiled, “You could say that.”

“Do you think they feel the same way?”

“I don’t think they do. I want to hope but they have never given me any reason to think that our relationship could be more than platonic.”

“Are they a lesbian?”

“Yes.”

“Lesbians are best friends with all their exes. Tell them and at worst they will be honoured.”

“They are in a monogamous relationship with a woman.”

“Yikes. Monogamy is for losers.”

“You’re literally in a monogamous relationship.” Frank hoped Gerard wouldn’t connect the dots but since vam was a bimbo, the odds weren’t high.

“No need to rub it in, Frankie. I say tell them.”

“Will you tell that person your secret?”

“I’m twenty-four. I’m a big vamp now. I should.”

“Maybe I should too.”

“I need to find who you in love with. I will find out. I’ll stack everyone you know until I figure it out.”— Gerard scrolled down on vamps phone – “We are nearly done with the quiz...”

“I was starting to have fun.”

Gerard stared at vamps phone, “Um… Sorry… I’ll be back, Frankie.”

Gerard rose from the couch. Vam head no longer rested on Frank’s legs and missed the warmth. Vamps trench coat flowed behind them and walked into the bathroom.

Frank picked up both their empty wine glasses. They would be back for the bottle. They walked into the kitchen. Washed the glasses and placed them on the drying rack.

They heard a door open and close. Gerard left the bathroom. Frank walked back into the living room for the wine bottle next.

Gerard stood next to the coffee table. Vamps coat lay on the couch. Vamps shoulders and arms bear. Wine bottle around vamps lips and chugged the rest of the wine.

“Gerard!” Frank yelled.

Frank jumped over the couch and stanched the bottle out of Gerard’s hand. Their grip too strong, the bottle fell out of their hand and smashed the painting of Gerard and Frank camping next to a river behind them. A dent left in the centre, though the painting and bottle still in tacked.

Gerard stared at Frank and wiped the tears out of vamps eyes, “I… Um... Well… I’m so sorry—”

Frank hugged vamp tight. One hand on the lace of vamps corset and another touched the skin on vamps back. Vam put vamps arms around their neck. Buried vamps head into their shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Frankie, I don’t know why I did that…” mumbled Gerard. Tears soaked into their t-shirt.

“Shhh… Gee, it’s okay. I’m here,” said Frank and hugged them tighter. Gerard wept which made Frank cry. Tears fell into vamps blonde hair.

Frank pulled away. Vamps eyeliner and mascara ran down vamps cheeks. Frank’s thumb brushed against vamps skin, but instead of wiping the tears it made vamps makeup more smudged.

“I fucked up your makeup even more,” mumbled Frank. They held Gerard’s face and wish they could kiss vamp to vanquish the pain.

Gerard tried to smile. Vamps fingertips hovered above Frank’s tears and vam said, “Why are you crying?”

“Because you are.”

Gerard looked down, “I’m sorry… I fucked up—”

Frank touched Gerard chin and lifted vamps head up.

“Don’t say. It’s fine.”

“I almost destroyed your painting.”

“ _Your_ painting and you didn’t. Are you okay, Gerard? Did something happen?”

Gerard shook vamps head. Frank didn’t believe vamp.

“Do you want to continue the quiz? That might cheer you up.”

Gerard let go of Frank and grabbed vamps coat. Vam cried again.

Gerard looked around the room, “Sorry... I’m.. Um… Frankie, I have to go...”

“Where? I can call you an uber. I’ve had too much drive you home.”

Gerard put on vamps coat, “I’ll walk.”

“You are certainly not walking! You’re drunk. You drank one and a half bottles of wine on your own.”

Gerard put their platform boots back on and almost stumbled over and leaned on the couch, “I’ve drunk way more before, this is nothing to me.”

Gerard walked towards the door. Frank grabbed vamps wrist, “I’m calling you an uber.”

Gerard stared at Frank, “Frankie, please let go of me.”

“Not until I know you won’t do something stupid.”

“Please.”

Frank let go and Gerard walked towards the door, vam were too drunk to walk in a straight line. Vam stumbled over the rug and fell to the floor.

“Fuck… me…” Gerard mumbled.

“Gee!”

Frank tried to help vamp up and vam flicked their hand away. “I’m fine, Frankie I don’t need help.”

“You are not! You can’t walk like this.”

Gerard leaned against the wall and stood up. “I’m fucking fine.”

“No, you’re not. You can’t walk to my door straight. Are you okay? What happened?”

“Nothing, Frankie. Why do you always worry about me?”

“Something happened and you’re not telling me.”

“I don’t have to fucking tell you everything, Frank.”

“Why don’t we sit down and finish the quiz?”

Gerard glared, “Why is that quiz so fucking important to you anyway?”

“It’s not but it’s important to you.”

“Like you care? Do you like me anymore?”

“What? Of course, I do. What are you on about? You’re my best friend.”

“Why didn’t you want to fuck me earlier?”

“What?”

“Am I that ugly? You used to always want to fuck me. Everyone wanted to fuck me. I’m that fucking ugly now.”

“Is this what it’s all about?”

“No, no, no, no, no you don’t get it. Any of it.”

“I didn’t want to have sex because you have a girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a fucking girlfriend!”

“What?”

“I don’t fucking have one.”

“You’re not dating Ray?”

“We broke up. Not like our other so-called break ups. Ray broke up with me for good. We are done. There is no hope for me and Ray. In fact, Ray is on a date with another woman tonight, she is called _Cassandra_. What a fucking awful name, who wants to be called that.”

“I’m sorry, Gerard.” Frank moved closer to Gerard.

Gerard moved away and hit the canvas of vamps painting.

“Frankie, don’t touch me please. Stay right there.”

“Did I do something?”

“Yes! You fucking did. You fucking did everything. You fucking always do! The worst part is that you never know it.”

“You want to sit on the couch.”

Gerard stumbled over to the couch and nearly tripped three times, “If I weren’t a drunk lesbian mess I would have walked out of that door by now. I don’t want to be here.”

“I can call you an uber, ” said Frank and sat on the other side of the couch.

Gerard leaned vamps head on the armrest, “No! No! You don’t get any of this, do you?”

“Get what?”

“Fucking everything, Frankie! Everything!”

“I don’t know what you are—”

“Of course, you fucking don’t. Why Ray broke up with me, my secrets, the quiz, anything, everything! You don’t get it!”

“Should I?”

Gerard reached into vamps inner pocket of vamps trench coat and pulled out vamps phone, “Read the last fucking question. What’s the point of hiding anyway.”

Frank took the phone and stared at the last question, “ _If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?_ ”

The New York Times article titled ‘ _36 Questions That Could Lead to Love’_ , based off a study that a psychologist had done. Why was Gerard asking these questions? Was this the quiz? None of this made sense.

Frank looked up and said “I don’t get it…”

Gerard rolled vamps eyes, “You, Frankie! Its all about you! I love you.”

“I love you too—”

“No! For someone that said I had beauty and you have the butch intellect, why are you so fucking dumb! I’m _in_ love with you, Frankie.”

Frank was dreaming. Must be dreaming. How else would Gerard say those words? The ones they always wish to hear. Maybe they were drunker than expected. Maybe they misheard. It was impossible for those worlds to be true.

Gerard continued, “I’m not a poet. I don’t have away with words. You might never say such a simple phrase as I love you, but it is true all the same. Frankie, I do love you and I want you to know that.”

Frank’s eyes locked to Gerard’s. Dull yellow light of the living room reflected in vamps irises. The colour of old of cheap whiskey bought at a derelict liquor store in small town that still provide the warm sensation that would radiate through one’s body.

Gerard looked away and mumbled, “Fucking forget it.”

Frank mumbled, “Your very drunk, Gerard...” What Gerard said couldn’t be true.

“I fucking know.”

“You’re not saying that so I will sleep with you?”

“What the fuck, no? Why would I do that?” Gerard reached into vamps pocket in vamps coat and pulled out a hot pink folder piece of paper. “Read this and maybe your butch bimbo skull will get it.”

Frank took the sheet of pink paper and opened it.

_Dear Frank Iero,_

_Maybe you found this letter in my coat, maybe I dropped it, gave it when I was drunk or high or someone else did, maybe I’m dead and truly am your Susie Gilbert to Emily Dickinson. Whatever the situation may be, everything in this letter is about incredibe essential you have become._

_I just love you in a quite simple desperate human way._

_You, with all your un-dumb poems, would never write such elementary phrase as that; perhaps you wouldn’t even feel it so raw as I do. I love you even more than I could have believed; and I was prepared to love you a good deal. I never expect the love to be requited or to regard me in such a fashion. But you have broken down my defences. And I don’t really resent it._

_However, you may feel towards me, you will always be my best lesbian friend. Gal Pals For Life. Please forgive me for writing such a miserable letter._

_Forever Your Vampire,_

_Gerard Way_

Frank looked up and said the words they had been longing to say for over a decade.

“Gerard, I love you too...”

“Frankie—”

Frank wept, “I’m in love with you too.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

“I know. Wait here, Gerard. Don’t move.”

They would prove their love to Gerard and had ample proof of that.

Frank walked into their room. Double red made. Gerard’s paintings on the walls. Posters of riot grrrl bands, Bratmobile and Bikini Kill.

Frank opened their wardrobe. Reached into the corner under their collection of Doc Martians and took out their green floral box. All the poems and unsent letters they wrote to Gerard.

Frank walked back into the living room. Gerard stumbled towards to door and leaned on the couch.

Frank walked over to vamp and said, “Gerard, I told you to wait.”

Gerard shook vamps head, “This was a mistake, a fucking mistake, Frankie, I’m so sorry—”

Frank shoved the box into vamps chest, “Open it.”

Gerard opened the lid. Love letters sprung out and fell to the rug. Gerard perplexed stared at the box. Sat down on the couch. Frank sat next to vamp, thighs touching.

Gerard placed the box on vamp lap and opened a letter.

Frank said, “I wrote them all for you. Lesbian love letters, dyke poems, sapphic confessions.”

Vam opened another letter, “I’m too drunk to read it, Frankie... I—”

Frankie smiled, “I’ll read to you.” Frank took the letter from Gerard hands.

“ _Look here Gee — throw over your girlfriend, and we’ll live at Vanderwhacker Mountain and picnic on the lake together and dance in the forest in the moonlight and come home to our cottage late and have a bottle of wine and get tipsy, and I’ll tell you all the things I have in my head, millions, myriads — They won’t stir by day, only by dark on the lake. Think of that. Throw over her, I say. Come_.”

Frank lips broken by a kiss. _The_ kiss. Gerard’s kiss. The one they waited their entire life to have.

Gerard wrapped vamps arms around their neck. Vamps corset pressed deeply into their stomach, against their ribs. Vamps soft lips tasted of red wine and cherry blossoms.

Years passed between their last kiss. Years of yearning. Years of desire. Years of unspoken love. The bee finally tasted the sweetest, more potent flower in a field after years of search.

Frank tangled their fingers in Gerard’s blonde hair. Vam pushed them further into the back of the couch. They slid and vam toppled on them. Vamps fang against their lip ring. They wanted Gerard to bite them, devour them, consume every part of them vam would.

Gerard pressed vamps lips hard against Frank mouth. Vam broke the kiss and hovered above their skin. Vamps alcohol scented breath electrified their skin.

“Were all the letters for me?” whispered Gerard and smiled wide, fangs visible.

Frank pecked vamps lips, “Actually were for my other vampire girlfriend named Gerard. Sorry about the mix up.”

Gerard smiled and Frank kissed vamp. They run their hand through vamps bleach blonde hair.

Gerard’s eyes darted all over Frank’s face, “I can’t believe this is real…”

Frank kissed vamps upper lip and tasted the flavour of lesbianism, “I believe it less than you do.”

Gerard kissed Frank again and again. The lesbian odour that Sappho would dream of. The sapphic flowers that Emily Dickinson would write of. The openly homosexual vampires that Bram Stoker would yearn for. This was Gerard Vampire Way and vam loved Frank.

“I can’t believe that we are lesbians girlfriends,” mumbled Gerard between kisses.

“We are?”

Gerard blushed, “Oh, did I miss read your intentions? I didn’t mean—”

Gerard’s words broken with Frank’s kiss, “No, my darling.” –Frank stroked vamps cheek— “Will you be my vampire lesbian girlfriend? For I love you ever so much.”

Gerard licked their lip ring with the tip of vamps tongue and smirked, “Did you call me _my darling_?”

Frank bit their lip, “Oh… well… maybe... I thought—”

Gerard giggled, “Like Emily did Susie?”

“You are my Susie.”

“So, you do think will do die first!”

Frank laughed, “Why is that your first reaction?”

Gerard kissed the tip of their nose, “We will grow old together.”

Frank kissed vamps chin, “And we were childhood best friends.”

“ And you hardly published any of your poems.”

“That might change, now that you know my love you for.” Frank brushed Gerard’s hair behind vamps ear.

Gerard kissed them. “I am so in love with Frank Iero. Please, tell the world.”

They kissed again and again. Each kiss greater, more lesbian than the last. Frank never wanted to stop. They didn’t know how they live so many years without kissing Gerard. Why did they ever stop?

Gerard hand’s moved down their chest and stopped at the clip at their shorts. Vam struggled to undo their jean shorts button.

Frank grabbed vamps hand, “Gerard, we shouldn’t…”

Gerard looked up, “What? I…”

“You’re too drunk.” Frank hand fell into Gerard’s. Their thumb caressed the back of vamps hand.

“I’ve fucked people drunker, Frankie. Don’t worry, I will still be an excellent fuck.”

“When you’re sober.”

Gerard kiss the side of their lip, “You’re going make me wait.”

Frank’s eyes flicked across vamps face, “Will you remember any of this when we wake up…”

Gerard grinned, “Frankie, how dare you underestimate my _vast_ talents. I have an extraordinary drunk memory. We are very much in love; how could I forget that? This is the greatest moment of my life”

Vamp let go of their hand and vamps finger trailed along their tattooed arm, tracing each one.

Frank breathed in deeply, “Words can’t express the extent my love has grown for you.”

Gerard kissed Frank’s neck and kissed it again, “I want you to know I expect a new love poem every week few weeks.”

Frank kissed vamps forehead, “Try every few days.”

Gerard kisses trailed to Frank’s lips and they kissed again and again and again. Frank’s hand played with vamps hair illuminated by streams of moonlight through the window, golden hair with silver highlights.

Vamps fingertips brushed their necks, vamps palms touched their cheeks, vamps knuckles pressed into their chest.

The passage of time meant little to Frank, each kiss an eternity that ended before it began. Frank had no perception of the amount of time that pass as they made out on their couch and they didn’t care to.

Frank grew tired. If they weren’t graced with the presence of the love of their love, Gerard Way, they would have slept hours ago. They arose before the crack of dawn every day.

Gerard kissed their cheek, “Frankie, you look exhausted.”

Frankie smiled and tried to contain a yawn, “I awoke at five am.”

Gerard giggled, “You’ve been awake for over twenty hours!”

“Worth it.”

Gerard rose off Frank. Vamps hands slipped into Frank’s. They followed vamp to their bedroom. They closed the door behind them. The bedroom only alit by starlight.

They both stumbled onto their bed. Frank fell first on their pillow and then Gerard on top. Both their hand intertwined, and they continued kiss and kiss and kiss.

“You want me to take your corset off?” mumbled Frank.

Gerard giggled, “Don’t you love how big it makes my tits look?”

“You’re not going to sleep with it, are you?”

“Its not good for my chest. Needs to breath sometimes through corsets, binders and push up bras.”

Frank pulled at the silk lace in the front, it unwound. They tried to take to corset off, however, it had not become any looser.

Gerard guided Frank’s hand to the back of the corset, “You need to do undo the back, my bimbo butch. The front for show.”

Frank after trail and error and Gerard’s drunken help managed to get the corset off vamp. Fell on the bed behind them. Vam kicked it to the floor. The black silk dress fell loosely around Gerard’s body. They traced vamps silhouette with their finger tips.

Gerard beamed, “Now it’s my turn.”

Vam pulled their green tshirt over their head. Threw it to the ground. Their tattos revealed and scars visible.

Gerard’s fingers stroked their top surgery scars. Vam leaned down and kissed the left end of their scar. Vamps lips trailed over the entire widths of their chests. Frank breaths long and measured.

Gerard stared at their chest and whispered, “Fucking marry me…”

“One day, my darling, I hope to do just that,” said Frank.

“Fuck me, did I say that out loud? I’m sorry I didn’t—”

“Please, Gee, tell me all your thoughts. I want to know them all.”

“Your chest is one of the greatest works of art I’ve ever encountered, puts Henri Matisse to shame…”

Vamps palm touched their spiderweb tattoo that covered the width of their chest.

“My flat chest is one my best features.”

Gerard’s nails traced their spiderweb tattoo, “Where did you’re hope tattoo go?”

“I covered that years ago.”

“Has it been that long since I’ve seen your chest?”

“You dated Ray for three years.”

“I fucked many sapphics in that time.”

“But not me.”

“It’s as if you wanted me and Ray to be together.”

“I wanted you to be happy.”

Gerard smiled, “I’m very happy now.”—Vamps hand brushed their cheek—“Let’s sleep, Frankie, you look tired.”

Gerard lifted the pink quilt and they both lay underneath it. Gerard’s head nuzzled against Frank’s chest. Their arm wrapped around vam. Vamps body half on theirs. Legs tangled together.

Vam kissed their collar bone, “Goodnight, my love.”

“My love?”

Gerard kissed them again, “You are. I love you with all my vampire dyke heart.”

Frank closed their eyes and felt the warm kisses from Gerard over their body as they fell asleep. How every memory without Gerard felt so dull and damp. Some may think that lovely phrases rob things of reality, however, just the opposite. Always, always, always Frank would now try to say what they felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello homosexuals!!!
> 
> casey the they/he/xe nonbinary butch lesbian is back with another lesbian frerard fic i will never stop!! i am lesbianism  
> Gerard does use vam/vamp pronouns i am very icon.
> 
> So the first line that Frank says is from basil hallwards confession in the picture of dorian gray  
> Frank's love letter is an edited Virginia Woolf Love letter to Vita Sackville-West  
> Some of gerard's letter was a Vita lettter to Virginia  
> Also last line is a modified Virgina letter to Vita.  
> I love of sapphicism in this fic i love it
> 
> the chapter 2 is an epilogue, ive written it, need to edit it. i'll post shortly
> 
> if there are any mistakes tell me i have dyslexia and am very bad at grammar and spelling
> 
> the new york times article i based the fic on: https://www.nytimes.com/2015/01/09/style/no-37-big-wedding-or-small.html
> 
> follow me on twitter @ gayemomessiah for my lesbianism


	2. Sapphic Saturdays: Lesbian Epilogue

Sunlight burned Frank’s eyes. Chest cold. No one beside them when they awoke. Last night must have been a dream. They couldn’t have kissed Gerard. Maybe those memory vanished with drunk Gerard.

Their clock flashed nine twenty-four am, they slept in. Even on weekends they awoke before seven am.

Frank’s eyes focused. Sheets of paper lay on top of the quilt next to them. Blue ballpoint pen studies of Frank’s tattoos. Pencil drawings of Frank sleeping. Pink and orange highlighter sketches of Frank and Gerard kissing.

Perhaps, Gerard had not forgotten last night after all.

Frank dressed themselves in a new white t-shirt from. Gerard’s black silk dress lay on the floor next to their wardrobe. They opened their bedroom door.

A heavy odour of turpentine seeped throughout the living room.

Frank’s poems and love letters scattered on the coffee table and couch. Each unravelled, open, read.

A two-meter-wide canvas lay against the painting of Frank and Gerard camping. A sketch in sap green of their living room. Gerard stumbling to the front door and Frank trying to help vamp up. Frank sitting on the couch and Gerard leaning against them as vam asked questions. Gerard and Frank making out on the couch. Gerard leading Frank to their bedroom. The memory of last night in a painting.

Gerard sat at the left side of the canvas. Vam chest binded. Wore one of Frank’s old punk t-shirt of some punk band full of cishet men. Tucked into a pair of Frank’s old black shorts. Vam held a long oil brush of filled with vermillion red. Glass palette next to vamp covered with magenta, Naples yellow, raw sienna, titanium white, ultramarine blue. Jars of turpentine, linseed oil and other mediums surrounded vamp.

The first time Gerard painted in oils in two years. Vam stopped six months into dating Ray. Gerard said vam never felt the desire to paint again.

“Gerard…” said Frank. Eye’s followed the rhythmic lines of the painting.

Vamp turned and grinned. Make up removed from vamps face. Stains of green pain on vamps cheeks. Red paint on vamps forehead. Bags under vamps eyes were dark and heavy.

“Frankie!” Gerard placed vamps brush on vamps palette and ran over to them.

Gerard wrapped vamps arms around Frank’s back and kissed them. Frank draped their arms around vamps neck.

“You’re painting?” Frank pointed at the large canvas.

Gerard looked down, “I’m sorry, Frankie, I shouldn’t have painted in your apartment—”

“ _Our_ apartment.”

Gerard’s eyes lit up, “Really!”

“Do you want to live in the closest in Pete’s basement?”

“Vampire _coffin_.”

Frank rolled their eyes, “My _mistake_. Paint here whenever you wish.”

“I’m sorry, Frankie. I had to paint everything that happened last night. I didn’t ask you and I should have but I had to paint it—”

Frank kissed Gerard, “Never apologies for painting, Gee. I would be honoured to have such a beautiful art studio in this living room.”

Gerard blushed. Frank kissed vamps check.

“I don’t understand how you manage to get the canvas in here?”

“Bert helped me.”

“Early in the morning?”

“After her shift at the lesbian nightclub ended at four am. Pick up my things from vampire coffin and Ray’s. Ray already put everything in a box for me. I helped her carry it in.”

Frank tangled their fingers in vamps blonde hair, “Bring all your things here, if you want to move in that is.”

Gerard hugged them tighter, kissed them and kissed them again. Rested vamps forehead on theirs. Tears fell down vamps cheeks. Frank hated to see Gerard cry.

“Gee, are you okay?” asked Frank.

“We are lesbian u-hauling.”

Frank laughed, “Yeah, we are lesbianism.”

“Frankie, how I’ve dreamt of this moment! I never thought…”

“It would come true?”

Frank was not used to Gerard feeling same emotions as they did.

“I want to wake next to you every day.”

Frank pecked vamps cheek, “Please do, Gerard.”

Gerard stuck out vamps tongue and licked Frank’s upper lip, “I want to fuck you so bad.”

Frank smirked, “Did you sleep?”

Gerard’s lips brushed against theirs, “For two hours. I’ve had three cups of coffee. _Please_ , Frankie.”

Frank pulled Gerard closer to them and kissed them. Gerard pushed them back into their double bed.

They had lesbian sex together for the first time in three years. Frank missed vamps touch, vamps lips, vamps clit. How vamp make them orgasm. The way that vamps would leer at their flesh, tattoos, skin as if they were vamps own private sculpture that vam commissioned a Master of Art History to create. Frank missed Gerard.

Frank’s head rested Gerard’s stomach and kissed it. Their eyes lingered on vamp. Both lay nude under the quilt. Vam run vamps hand through their shaved head.

“To think all these years, you loved me.”

Frank kissed their tummy again, “Not in a _gal pals_ fashion. It’s why Laura broke up with me.”

“She said that?”

“I used her to erode my love for you. I loved Laura once. She saw that. She deserved much better than I could give her.”

“Ray threaten by you. She said I was too in love you and thought I cheated on her with you constantly.”

“We never did anything.”

“We should have.”

“I wasn’t going to let you cheat on Ray with me. I’m not like that.”

“I cheated on Ray with so many lesbians, like it would have made any difference.”

Frank reached over and grabbed their pack of cigarette and lighter.

“Want one?” asked Frank and extended the pack to vamp.

Gerard shook vamps head, “I hate when you smoke.”

Frank lit the cigarette and placed it in between their lips.

Gerard continued, “All I think about is you dying of lung cancer.”

Frank moved their head to rest on Gerard’s boob and exhaled smoke into vamps face.

“Don’t say that, Gee,” said Frank.

“Now that we’re girlfriends, I demand that you don’t smoke.”

“I’m addicted.”

“Stop.”

“Not how that works. I don’t smoke that much anymore. You should drink less alcohol.”

“I’m fine.”

“My darling, I mean this in the most loving way, you’re an alcoholic.”

“How is that loving!”

“First step to recovery is to admit you have a problem.”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“You drunk at least two bottles of wine last night and I know you had more.”

“I was nervous! The love confession and all that.”

“You would have drunk it anyway.”

“You don’t know that.”

“We both know that. You drink every day.”

“What else am I meant to do? I’m a twenty-four-year-old lesbian vampire.”

“Who is an alcoholic.”

“You’re a nicotine addict.”

“That I am.” Frank moved up and kissed vamp, as they kissed Gerard snatched the cigarette and put it out on their ash tray.

Frank said, “Probably deserved that.”

Gerard wrapped their arms around their shoulders and kissed them, “You taste of cigarettes.”

“You taste of coffee and turpentine.”

“I don’t smoke around me, Frankie. Gives me anxiety.”

“I give you full permission to get rid of my cigarettes though I’ll be a mean butch dyke about it.”

“You’re a mean butch dyke about everything.”

Frank smiled, “That’s why you love me.”

Frank kissed Gerard again and again.

“Frankie, yesterday when you asked me how to tell someone you love them…”

Frank nuzzled Gerard’s nose, “I meant you.”

“You said you told them you loved them.”

Frank rested their head in the crock of vamps neck. “I did.”

“You never told me.”

“I kind of did.”

“No, you didn’t, Frankie. I think I would have remembered.”

“At my seventeenth birthday party, after we fucked for the first time. I asked you hypothetically if you would consider going out with me and you said you had never thought about it.”

“Are you sure that’s what I said?”

“Those words have haunted me ever since.”

“I don’t remember saying that at all. I’m so sorry, Frankie.”

Frank pecked vamps bottom lip, “Doesn’t matter.”

“I was such a repressed homo. I was in love you then, to think…”

Frank thought what if Gerard would have said yes often. Who would they be now?

“I think of these seven years since as character building.”

“We could have built our character together.”

“We did.”

“But as we dated each other.”

“We have years of experiences left to seize.”

Gerard smiled and pulled Frank closer to vamps lips and kissed.

*

Hours passed; had lesbian sex, communicated through sapphic banter, did hot dyke shit. The normal things lesbians did when in love.

Gerard sat in Frank’s lap next to the large canvas in the living room. Brush in hand dipped in vibrant peach pigment. Hands covered in pink and orange oil paint. Wore Frank’s black punk t-shirt that stained with turpentine.

Frank cooked a bowl of porridge, in recent months became one of their favourite meals.

Frank fed their vampire girlfriend a spoon full of porridge.

Gerard made a disgusted face and added a large thick stroke to the canvas, “Frankie, that’s fucking gross. How do you eat this?”

Frank laughed and ate another mouth full of porridge, “What if I told you, my love, that this was my favourite food?”

“You have to be fucking kidding me?”

“I am in love porridge.”

“As much as you love me?”

Frank laughed, “Someone sounds jealous.”

Gerard glared and painted a short thick stroke pink hue on the canvas.

“This is the soul realise why we are polyam. I can date my vampire girlfriend and my porridge girlfriend.”

Gerard hovered vamps brush to decide where the next stroke shall be, “But you love me more, Frankie? I demand to be loved the most.”

Frank giggled, “Feeling threated by porridge?”

“Yes!”

Frank ate another spoon full of porridge, “You’re in lucky, Gee, Porridge primary partner happens to be honey. I guess I’m stuck with you.”

“Oi!” Gerard painted a ferocious pink stroke on the canvas.

Frank laughed harder.

Gerard cleaned vamps brush onto vamps t-shirt, “Feed me, Frankie.”

“I thought you hated porridge.”

Gerard mixed a light fuchsia hue on vamps glass palette, “But I want you to love me the most.”

“Good answer.” Frank fed vam another spoon full of porridge and they swallowed fast.

Frank observed Gerard paint. Vam stared at the canvas, picked a different brush, mixed a colour, painted a sharp quick stroke, and repeated. Vam painted both of them sitting on the couch in hues of magenta and vermillion.

Vam held a fine small brush and wrote the words on the canvas ‘ _They won’t stir by day, only by dark on the lake.’_

“I wrote that…” mumbled Frank. The words from Frank’s letter they read out to Gerard the previous night.

“I shall read it every day. All of them every day.”

“I write one for you every day.”

“Please do and you must read it to me.” Gerard crawled off their lap and collected a hand full of their love letters from the coffee table.

Gerard painted. Frank read them out. They both laughed and wept as they read them for the next hours.

*

The afternoon had arrived. Gerard had another two cups of coffee. Frank concerned by vamps caffeine intake. Frank’s head in Gerard’s lap and they held The Complete Works of Emily Dickinson.

Frank’s phone on speaker. Their mother, Linda, called them. Gerard painted another section of the canvas Gerard and Frank making out on the couch.

“Thanks mum. I’m with Gerard write now,” said Frank.

“Gerard! How are you? I have seen you in ages. The last time you came around was years ago. Was it? That can’t be right. When did I last see you? Where you at Aurora’s wedding? Or was it at Sofia’s? Oh anyway, I must see you!”

Gerard laughed, “Linda, it has been too long. We must come around for dinner sometime.”

“Gerard, tell me! How is your girlfriend, Ray? I haven’t seen her in a while either. But if you were at Sofia’s weddings so would she.”

Gerard looked down at Frank, “Oh, um, she is doing well?”

“They broke up, mum,” said Frank.

“I see, Francesca! I see. I’m so sorry, Gerard. But it is for the best. I know it is. It has happened, hasn’t it? It has! I can feel it. I always know these things. I am so happy for you both!”

Frank heart tighten every time their mother deadnamed them.

“What?” asked Frank. The lesbian girlfriends stared at each other in confusion.

“You’re getting married!”

“Who is getting married?”

“Don’t worry if it’s a secret. I won’t tell anyone. Ah, but the wedding! We must plan the wedding. If you choose flowers, they have to be pink camellias. I will not take no for an answer. I feel that this wedding needs those flowers, don’t you? I have planned so many weddings trust me—”

“Mum, what are you on about?”

“You and Gerard, my dear! Your wedding!”

“Our… wedding?”

“Frankie, what did you say to your mum?” asked Gerard. Frank had not said a word to their mother.

Frank said, “Gerard and I aren’t engaged? I don’t know what I need to say… Mum, are you okay?”

“Oh my! I am so sorry, Gerard. I didn’t mean to imply _that_. I only thought that because you said ‘ _we’_ were coming over to dinner and so obviously, I thought you were engaged.”

“Mum, excuse my language, but what the actual fuck?”

“I’ve made a complete fool of myself. Francesca, please forgive me. I only want you to be happy together, or not together. I didn’t mean to imply _that_ again, only to say that if you were to together, not that you have to me together, that I would be happy for you. I would be happy whomever either of you date…”

Linda continued to rattle on about her apology.

Frank kissed the back of Gerard’s hand, avoiding the stains of oil paint.

“Frankie, try not to sallow any oil paint,” said Gerard. Frank winked at vamp.

“What? Francesca?” said Linda. “Gerard? What is happening? I demand to know what is happening. I want to demand but of course if you don’t want to tell me when I can’t demand it of you.”

“Mum, we do have to tell you something,” said Frank.

“So, you are engaged after all!” said Linda.

“No, mum. Not quite. Gerard and I are lesbian girlfriends,” said Frank. They kissed the Gerard’s knuckles.

“Oh my god! You are getting married! I knew it, didn’t I!? I knew all along from when you and Gerard came home together for the very first in fourth grade. she was going to be the girl for you. You were destine to marry each other. Even your grandma agrees, well in her own homophobic way but, somethings are up to Fate.”

Frank was not sure how right their mother was. Linda did not know they were a lesbian and were surprised when they came out and then proclaimed that she knew all along. However, Frank always appreciated their mother’s enthusiasm.

“Linda, we started dating,” said Gerard.

“Technicalities, Gerard! You will get married; I know it. When you do, I have to plan with you. I’ve plan so many of my brothers and sisters and cousins weddings I know what I’m doing.”

“Mum, if we ever decide to get married, I ask for your advice.”

“ _When_! A mother always knows best.”

Frank kissed their lesbian girlfriends’ hand again, “I hope so, mum.”

Gerard beamed with joy, “Frankie, don’t make me cry again.”

Frank giggled, “I’ll wept as well. Tears full of lesbianism.”

Linda said, “You two are adorable! Wait, is this a secret or can I tell people? You know, I can keep a secret but ”

“Gee, my darling, do you want others to know?” asked Frank.

“Please, tell the whole world,” said Gerard.

Linda shrilled, “I have so many people to tell! So many calls to make! I’ll let you go. Have a wonderful lesbian day!”

Frank laughed, “Thanks mum. We shall.” Linda hang up.

“We’re official lesbian girlfriends, are we?”

Frank sat up and kissed their girlfriend, “Weird, its as if we are in love or something.”

Frank kissed vamp again. Would kissing Gerard ever grow old? Every kiss sweeter than the last.

They migrated to the bedroom had make out some more and had more lesbian sex. Frank nuzzled against Gerard’s boob. Gerard held vamps phone, vam was texting.

“Frankie, do you have any plans tonight?” asked Gerard.

Frank looked up at them, “Now that we are lesbian dating, you will soon realise I do nothing with my life, except hang out with you.”

Gerard smirked, “Our first date will be perfect.”

“What are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise, Frankie!”

“Give me a small hint.”—Frank kissed vamps boob— “Pretty please.”

Gerard giggled, “This is all I will say. Moonlight. Forest. Lesbian sex party.”

Frank kissed vamps flesh again, “Holy fucking shit.”

“I am the perfect lesbian vampire girlfriend, I know, Frankie. Let’s venture into the great unknown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is done!!! woo!!  
> this ending is just a lot of fluff, but tbh i kinda hate when i fic ends and they are like we are together !!! and never show them actually being together. so here are gerard an frank being lesbian girlfriends.
> 
> i love linda, she is a bit of cishet and doesnt completly get their transness but she is trying lmao.
> 
> this was meant to be a shot one shot of like 4k words and now its 14k lmao.
> 
> i love lesbianism and there arent enough long form lesbian frerard fics and im gonna change that 
> 
> im casey (they/he/xe) who is a nonbinary butch lesbian follow me on twt @ gayemomessiah


End file.
